


The Apples of Idunn

by Molly_Ren



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Feedism, M/M, Stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Ren/pseuds/Molly_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky go to Asguard, get smashed, and accidentally binge on the apples of immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apples of Idunn

“Oh god, Steve,” says Bucky, sucking apple juice off his wrist, “this is so good…”

Steve doesn’t answer, because he is too busy nuzzling, rubbing, and kissing Bucky’s swollen belly, which is also dotted with drops of apple juice. He’s eaten more apples than he can count—Bucky has too—but his mouth waters at the thought of having another. He wants the one in Bucky’s hand, wants to suck the juice from his fingertips and the hollow of his throat…

He barely remembers how they got here. A day of drinking with Thor had ended with him and Bucky staggering out of the mead hall with their arms around each other (Steve had maybe been coaxed into singing “The Star Spangled Banner”, Bucky didn’t need to be coaxed at all). They mean to go to the Bifrost, but Asguardian mead is strong, and they get turned around somehow during what should be a very short walk.

Suddenly Bucky stops and says “Smell that?”

Steve can, but for the life of him, he can’t tell what it is.They’re standing next to a fence that is made of gold and silver staves—unbelievable on Earth, but common in Asguard—and they can see tree branches and vines trailing over the top. A delicious scent wafts out toward them, and Steve remembers a hot summer in Brooklyn where the smells of trash and softening asphalt were suddenly drowned by sweetness. Looking over, he realized that honeysuckle blossoms had finally opened in a neighbor’s yard.

But it’s not honeysuckle, he realizes as he breathes it in. It’s wine… no, its meat roasting… no… its fairground cotton candy… his stomach growls.

“Parkour!” says Bucky, and before Steve can stop him he’s scaling the fence—only to look surprised and fall off it once he reaches the top. Steve is up over and beside him before he realizes he’s left the ground.

Bucky’s a little startled but fine otherwise; when Steve pats him over tenderly, Bucky pulls him closer and kisses him. They’ve been doing that a lot recently, and Steve enjoys himself for several moments before they finally get up to see where they are.

Standing in front of them, so large that it half-fills the fenced-in garden, is a tree, and its branches are heavy with some kind of round fruit. In the twilight darkness, Steve fancies that they have a golden glow.

Bucky twists one off a low branch to get a closer look at it. “What the fuck… these are apples.” It doesn’t seem possible that any apple could smell like wine and summer the way these do.

“Can we eat them?” asks Steve.

“Why not?” asks Bucky, biting into one. Steve can see his eyes widen in the dark, and then Bucky is holding the apple to his lips, suddenly serious. “Steve. You have to try this.”

Not all the fruits are crisp and firm. Some are soft and boozy, and Steve hazily remembers a story about a fox that wandered into an apple orchard and got drunk from eating all the half-fermented apples. Only when they came in here they were already drunk… he tries to tell Bucky the story, but they get too distracted by kissing.

At one point, his stomach starts pressing on the seams of his uniform and he undoes the side zip. A little while later it starts to happen again and he whines for Bucky to help him take it off. They somehow manage to get Steve partially freed, then start eating again, half on top of each other under the tree with Bucky on the bottom. This is when Steve gets distracted by Bucky’s swollen belly, and he wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist and licks and nuzzles, worshiping. Other times, he simply rubs it in circles, massaging it as Bucky belches contentedly between bites.

They must fall asleep like that for a little, because Steve blinks and feels a new heaviness in his limbs. But he also feels ecstatic, as if energy were zinging around his body, and he pours that excitement into kissing Bucky awake. They lose more clothes. They eat more apples, their stomachs having more room inside them now that they’ve had a rest.

Steve feels like he should take charge here and drapes himself over Bucky’s back, supporting himself with one hand while using the other to caress Bucky’s hanging belly. Bucky is so stuffed with apples that Steve fancies he can feel them right through the skin. Bucky is so excited by being felt up in this way that he pushes too hard against Steve and they both end up on their sides in the grass.

This is all right, though, as it makes it even easier to rub Bucky’s growing belly. Steve finds himself lazily humping his side as Bucky just as lazily chews on yet another apple, both of their bellies groaning as if they just realized how packed and sloshing they were. Rubbing their tummies helped, as did belching, but they were both so, so sleepy…

“Here,” says Bucky, nudging a half-eaten apple against Steve’s cheek, “I can’t finish this,” and Steve takes a bite that makes juice run down his chin. He wipes it off, licking the back of his hand, and looks up just in time to see Bucky biting off another chunk.

“I thought you were full!” Steve says, laughing.

“I am,” Bucky groans. He lets his arm fall limply, still holding the apple. “I think I’ve had twenty.”

Steve makes soothing sounds, and that’s the last thing either of them remember until they wake up the next day with Thor staring down at them with a bemused expression.  
_We are so fucked_ , Bucky thinks, still woozy… but he realizes his belly is still so stuffed that it feels like it will burst if he moves. _Thor’s a good friend_ , he thinks, _he wouldn’t make us move when we’re like this…_ and before he can finish the thought he’s re-snuggled himself against Steve and is asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I never imagined my second-ever Ao3 fanfic would get _this many_ views and kudos! If you like this story, you might also want to read [my erotica](https://www.etsy.com/shop/MollyRen), which is full of cute stuffed boys making out!


End file.
